<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a drop of golden sun by k3ewee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775625">a drop of golden sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3ewee/pseuds/k3ewee'>k3ewee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, It's mostly Yuuto pining for Wataru, Timeline from the game, Yuu has a crush on Wataru but he's too coward to confess, i.e. the Argo boys live together in Tokyo and all the Literature majors go the same college</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3ewee/pseuds/k3ewee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto teams up with Fuuta for an upcoming project at uni, but there's something about his partner that keeps reminding him of Wataru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a drop of golden sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Linguistics class, each student was randomly assigned a partner for the upcoming project.</p><p>Working with Fuuta feels weird, after all, Yuuto's partner for their school projects is always Wataru. Yuuto doesn't mind it though - he's always up to working with new people; and besides, even if they'd never teamed up before, him and Fuuta know each other.</p><p>It is mid-afternoon. Both decided to meet up at the university's café after class. Having just taken the seat by his partner's side, Yuuto is surprised by the other boy's hands slamming a sheet of paper on his side of the table.</p><p>"I've already started working on it!", Fuuta says cheerfully. "Here! What do you think?"</p><p>Yuuto takes the paper. Among a few lines worth of notes, with many highlighted sentences, circled words and whole sentences scribbled over, he also finds several colorful doodles. The rushed handwriting is a bit hard to read, but there's something else making it difficult for him to focus.</p><p>As he is sitting by Fuuta's side, with the paper still in hands, he grows increasingly more aware of a familiar scent. And of how they are both sitting way too close. </p><p>When it hit first, Yuuto could swear he was feeling Wataru's scent: that of the gentle marine breeze. But because of how little distance there is between him and Fuuta, and the other boy coming closer and closer eyeing him excitedly as he waits for him to read through the notes, Yuuto can tell that even though both Fuuta and Wataru smell like the sea, it is not the same scent at all.</p><p>Fuuta smells like sunshine blown from the sea towards the shore. He is a warm, sunny morning; one in which you might feel lazy at first, but the energy that radiates from the sun is so bright and lively that you can't help feeling full of energy yourself.</p><p>Wataru smells like the fresh, late afternoon air, the breeze starting to swift its direction away from the land and into the ocean as night begins to fall. He is the sound of waves in the distance, the feeling of coming home and basking in the last few rays of sunset coming through an open window.</p><p>Yuuto decides he needs to shake it off if he wanted them to get their work done. He tries not to think about it much, and the rest of their study session goes smoothly. Fuuta is a great partner: although he can be too chaotic at times, he always has great ideas and an interesting way of seeing things.</p><p>---</p><p>It's a few hours later now, the sun's starting to set. Yuuto has just entered home, where he went straight after him and Fuuta decided to call it a day.</p><p>Wataru is the only one already home, and Yuuto greets him with a warm, friendly embrace. Being this close to the shorter boy, he notices that among the strawberry-scented shampoo and the smell of chocolate-flavored sweets, there it is: that particular shade of ocean scent he had become so familiar with.</p><p>As they pull apart from the hug, Yuuto doesn't want to let go. He wants to slip his hands down Wataru's arms so their hands still touch.</p><p>But he doesn't. In a rather rushed pace, he walks towards the living room's window instead.</p><p>"Jeez, why do you never open the window? Gotta let in some fresh air you know!", he says, getting only an "okay, okay" in response. Pushing the two glass panels apart, Yuuto lets a soft breeze come through, bringing the last few rays of sunset with it. Wataru approaches him, coming closer to the window, and they both gaze at the sky, its blue color splashed with millions of shades of peach, pink and purple.</p><p>A couple of months ago, he had moved to Tokyo with his bandmates. Their sharehouse sits dozens of kilometers away from the nearest beach. Yet, he swears his senses can almost grasp the ocean in this very moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm @fruitbirb on twitter! This is based on a headcannon @tokkikisser and i had from a while ago. Special thanks to @luka_ren_one for helping me on how to use ao3.</p><p>It's my first finished fic ever I hope you liked it aaaaaaaaaafhsdjfhf ok bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>